


I Know I’d Go Back To You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Lives, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Post-Canon, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rey is a Skywalker (Star Wars), Slow Burn Finn/Rey, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The war is over. Finn and Rey’s relationship is in pieces, which is one of many reasons she goes to Tatooine for a while. When she’s called back thanks to her cousin Ben Solo’s resurrection as well as getting rid of what’s left of the First Order, her relationship with Finn at least has an opportunity to heal.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Songbook For My Other Ships





	1. Took you like a shot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Hey! Didn’t think I’d be doing a FinnRey fix-it, but here I am. 
> 
> Fic inspired by listening to Selena Gomez’ “Back To You”. I thought it was very appropriate, all things considered.

The celebration died down, and Rey hadn’t expected talking about Ben Solo’s death to actually cause Poe to leave the room, but...there it was. 

She was alone, now, with Finn, and she could feel his hurt. In the spaciousness of the Resistance Base, she could feel it, all too well. 

”So, let me get this straight,” Finn said. “Even after what he did to you, to me, to Poe — to so many people, you just decided to up and kiss him?”

Rey felt heat rush to her cheeks. “I didn’t want to kiss him until he redeemed himself,” she said. “He joined in the fight against Palpatine. He fought against him. I...beat him to killing him, but he gave his life to save me. That’s not nothing.”

”There is that.” Finn took a deep breath. “It's just...was I unimportant to you? Was I so insignificant, this whole time? Was I just there to trail after you, screaming your name?”

”Finn — ”

”I’m not asking that you up and choose me,” Finn said. “Just...was I that unimportant to you? I mean...I was trying to help you and you Force pushed me away. Literally.”

”I was trying to save your life!” Rey said. She could remember the terror, the utter terror, she had felt even as Finn had run towards her. The idea that he would be defeated again. Badly wounded. 

But there was more to it than that, wasn’t there? There was the idea that she had been so angry — she hadn’t been herself since she had learned about her parents’ deaths. 

"Yeah, fine, maybe I couldn’t have charged in without a lightsaber,” Finn said. “Maybe. But...” He sighed. “Was I just unimportant to you?”

”No." 

Finn meant something to her. Rey didn’t know if she could describe it, but he did.

Rey swallowed. “Finn...I did let you down. I’m sorry. I suppose it made sense at the time. I was...happy. Happy that Ben — ”

”You’re calling him ‘Ben’ now?"

”He died as Ben!” Rey snapped. "He made plenty of mistakes — ”

”Yeah. Mistakes.” Finn sighed as he spoke. “That’s a way to say it."

"He did plenty of bad things, but it doesn’t mean he didn’t do good in the end.”

”It doesn’t mean that he died a good person either,” Finn said. 

The silence between them could have stretched out like a chasm. How had they gotten to this point? 

“I’m glad he brought you back,” Finn said. “It’s just...” He sighed. "I can’t forgive him for what he did. And I don’t know what to make of you.”

Rey swallowed again. So she hadn’t just lost Ben, but she had all but destroyed her relationship with Finn. 

“Did you forget how he killed Han?” Finn said. “Gutted him, his own father. What about Poe, me, you, the village on Jakku, anything like that?"

”I didn’t forget that. I have empathy, Finn.” Rey sighed as she spoke. "I’m not stupid. I guess I’m just the town whore to you, just because I kissed someone you hated.”

She stalked off towards the Falcon. Rey thought that she heard Finn calling after her, but maybe it was just wishful thinking. Wanting someone, anyone, to care whether she was there or not.

***

BB-8 was with her. Rey felt guilty, at least, “borrowing” him from Poe, but she supposed that she needed some company while she buried Luke and Leia’s sabers out on Tatooine. Even as she thought about it, did it seem appropriate? That was one of many thoughts that gnawed at her even as the argument with Finn (was it their final interaction? Rey shuddered to think) seemed to crash in on her like a tidal wave.

”I messed up, BB-8,” she said, softly. "I really did. I shouldn’t have."

BB-8 dwooed softly and butted against her leg. Rey patted his dome, sighed in frustration. She had defeated Palpatine, her grandfather —

Stars, even that hurt. After all, it wasn’t supposed to be that way. When one thought of a grandfather, you thought of someone who was calm, comforting, protective. Nothing like the monster that had forced her to watch her friends getting slaughtered. 

And she had only been pulled out of it through knowing Ben redeemed himself. What kind of hero was she?

”I defeated Palpatine and I still feel like I ruined everything,” she muttered. 

BB-8 dwooed softly.

"Maybe I didn’t. I just...a life where I kriffed things up with Finn..."

Another dwoo. 

“Yeah. Maybe I just need time to think. That’s all.” In the argument, she hadn’t been able to mention that she and Ben were cousins. Second cousins, but still. So she’d lost her family and her first friend at the same time.

***

She landed on Tatooine. Buried the sabers, took on the surname of Skywalker. Even sledded down a sand dune, just for the sake of it. Even heading back into the old Lars homestead, almost submerged in sand, Rey wondered how you would make a home out of this.

Then again, she supposed, it was how you made a saber-staff. Through resources, through ingenuity.


	2. Thought I Could Chase You With The Cold Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a message from Poe that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Ania (the old woman on Tatooine; I named her) going with Rey was based on one suggestion from oldestcharm when we did the TROS watch; I thought it was fitting.

Rey settled into a bit of a routine on Tatooine, just trying to get everything working on the old Lars homestead. The vaporators, everything. At least before she got the transmission from Poe. 

Even as she sat in the Lars homestead, Poe talked about how Ben had come back (with some...well, for lack of a better word, some relief? How did he even know Ben?), how there were the remnants of the First Order as well as the Sith that they had to fight. 

“Again?” Rey said. 

“Yeah.” An all-too-familiar deep voice cut in, and Rey couldn’t help but feel relief — relief and embarrassment all at once. Kissing her cousin...

She hadn’t known. She had no idea. Kissing Ben had been her being so grateful that he was here at all, that he had done the right thing. Now — now she was happy that her family was back at all. 

It was the first thing since Exegol that had gone right. Having family members back that cared for her. 

Finn stepped into frame. He didn’t look like she remembered from their argument. “Look,” he said, “What I said was out of line. I have mixed feelings about your cousin at best — ”

”Fair,” Ben said. 

“ — but what I said was unfair. You didn’t know. And...you can date whoever you want.”

Rey snorted. “I’m not dating my cousin.”

”Good,” Ben said. Then, “Are you going by Rey Palpatine?”

”No. I chose ‘Skywalker’. From a certain point of view, it’s true."

Ben smiled. “You’ve more than earned the surname, I think. More than I ever could have.”

Silence. 

“I’m on my way,” Rey said. “I’m not abandoning the galaxy.”

***

”So, Rey Skywalker, what are you up to?”

Ania Jerys, the old woman that Rey had met on Tatooine, smiled at her as Rey exited the hut. They had formed an odd, intergenerational friendship, and Rey found she liked Ania, with her stories about what Tatooine was like before it had essentially fallen by the wayside. 

“I’m going back home,” Rey said. “To my friends.” Then, “You could come with me, you know. You don’t have to be alone."

Ania laughed. “Traveling with a Jedi? Sounds exciting!”

Rey smiled. “My ship’s parked in the hangar near Anchorhead. I can show you there.”

”If you could make the journey easy on my knees...”

Rey smiled. “I’ll try.”

***

As they drew towards the Falcon, Ania exclaimed in astonishment. “You flew that thing?” she said. 

“It’s not a heap of junk — ” Rey protested. 

“On the contrary, it’s a miracle.” Ania smiled as she spoke. “You get more exciting by the minute, child.”

Rey actually did laugh. She couldn’t help it. “Come on. You can co-pilot with me. I need a co-pilot.”

”Well, I used to podrace as a teenage girl, not that much younger than you are now.”

***

Ania was good. Really good. Even as they lifted into the atmosphere, Rey could at least feel a strange sort of peace even with the threat they were facing. 

She was going home. 


End file.
